1985
by darkrose101
Summary: Rachel Morgan's life has been downhill ever since she turned 24, here's the songfic of Bowling for Soup's 1985 of how she's doing. NO SPIES. Rated T just for fun.


**DISCLAIMER: I dont own anything. Not the song, not the characters just the idea.**

Woohoohoo Woohoohoo

Debbie just hit the wallshe never had it all

one Prozac a day

husbands a CPA

her dreams went out the door

when she turned twenty four only been with one man

what happen to her plan?

Rachel Morgan, turned on her car and sighed.

She was more depressed these days, and the Prozac she took daily wasn't helping much.

She felt like her excitement was gone. Well, when your husbands an accountant...there is no excitement in your life. She used to have fun, back in her early twenties and teen years.

Then when she turned twenty-four, all her hopes and dreams were gone. She hadn't even slept with another man besides Matt!

She wondered…where had her plans gone?

She was gonna be an actress

she was gonna be a star

she was gonna shake her ass

on the hood of white snake's car

her yellow SUV is now the enemy

looks at her average life

and nothing has been alright since

Bruce Springstein, Madonna

way before Nirvana

there was U2 and Blondie

and music still on MTV

her two kids in high school

they tell her that she's uncool cuz she's still preoccupied

with 19, 19, 1985

She remembered her crazy day dreams of being a famous broadway-no Hollywood star. She was going to be a dancer in videos for bands like white snake…she'd be the girl shaking her ass.

She sighed and sunk deeper in the drivers seat. She finally collected herself, turned on the radio and found an old Nirvana song playing.

She smiled and sang at the top of her lungs, she didn't even notice she was in front of Roseville High until her two kids Grant and Cammie sit inside and shoot daggers her way.

"What?" she asked.

Cammie rolled her eyes, and Grant answered "Mom! This isn't 1985, that shits old. Stop being so, so _uncool_."

Rachel pouted. Grant was right, she missed 1985, she really missed

(1985)

Woohoohoo

She's seen all the classics

she knows every line

Breakfast Club, Pretty in Pink

even Saint Elmo's Fire

she rocked out to wham not a big Limp Biscuit fan

thought she'd get a handon a member of Duran Duran

Rachel sat in the lavender scented bathtub, and tried to think.

But all she could think about was the "classic" movies she used to watch.

She laughed as she remembered how she had a crush on Emilio Estevez, or "Andy" from the movie Breakfast club.

She used to sit and watch Pretty in Pink so many times, that she knew every line, and would randomly burst out lines in front of the mirror sometimes.

Then she remembered when she went and saw Saint Elmo's Fire, only because Emilio Estevez was in it.

She sighed as she remembered her teenage obbessions. She had a lot of them.

She was always rocking out to Wham, one of her favorite bands of that time, and how she used to hate Limp Biscut.

She remembered when her friend's used to put on there songs, just to annoy her.

Her friends.

They promised to keep in touch, and they do still send holiday cards, but it wasn't what they had planned.

They all were going to become part of Duran Duran.

The memory seemed so far. Rachel sighed, she felt even more depressed since the beginning of the day.

She huffed and grabbed her robe and got out of the bath

where 's the mini-skirt made of snake skin

and who's the other guy that's singing in Van Halen

when did reality become T.V.

What ever happen to sitcoms, game shows (on the radio was)

Bruce Springstein, Madonna

way before Nirvana

there was U2 and Blondie

and music still on MTV

her two kids in high school

they tell her that she's uncool cuz she's still preoccupiedwith 19, 19, 1985

Rachel looked in the mirror. She was just a boring old mom.

She looked at her "Mom Jeans" as her daughter Cammie called them, and a "Soccer Mom" t-shirt with her son Grant's soccer team name on it.

Aggravated with her same old boring look, Rachel went and dug in her closet for her snake skin mini-skirt, she may be older, but she still had "rockin' legs" as Grant's friends would put it.

She finally found it, and turned on the radio to a oldies station. Luckily her favorite U2 song was on.

She sang and danced along.

She remembered when this type of music was on MTV and not those crappy reality shows.

She remembered watching 227, her favorite sitcom of that time.

She continued singing until she saw Cammie standing in the door, mouth open. "MOM!" she yelled, flabbergasted.

Rachel smiled, "Yes dear?" Cammie ran up to her mom, and hugged her. "You're really uncool, but it's okay. As long as you let me borrow that skirt." Rachel laughed.

Woohoohoo

She hates time make it stop

When did Motley Crue become classic rock?

And when did Ozzy become an actor?

Please make this stop

Stop!

And bring back

Bruce Springstein, Madonna

way before Nirvanathere was U2 and Blondieand music still on MTV

her two kids in high school

they tell her that she's uncool cuz she's still preoccupiedwith 1985

Rachel turned on the radio again as she worked in the kitchen. Suddenly her back gave out and she yelped in pain.

She hated time, it had done these horrible things to her, she even saw a silver hair as she was brushing her hair today.

_I hope you guys like Classic Rock, because up next is Home Sweet Home by Motley Crue. _The guy on the radio said.

CLASSIC ROCK? Rachel thought, Motley Crue is not classic rock!

Is it?

She fell into a chair. What's happening? Motley Crue classic rock, Ozzy an actor!

She doesn't rememeber this happening.

She just wish she had a time machine so she could stop time, and go back to when Bruce Springsteen and Madonna ruled the radio, not "Pitbull" and "50 Cent" or whatever.

She misses U2 and Blondie and Nirvana.

She decided she didn't care if Grant and Cammie thought she was uncool for missing 1985, 1985 was her time, and it still can be.

Rachel ran into her closet.

Springstein, Madonna

way before Nirvana

there was U2 and Blondie

and music still on MTV

(woohoohoo)

her two kids in high schoolthey tell her that she's uncool cuz she's still preoccupiedwith 19, 19, 1985

She came back dressed in her snake skin mini-skirt, leg warmers. A ripped sweatshirt she bought after the movie Flashdance came out. She put on her fishnet gloves at a last minute decision and grabbed her pointy shoes. She blarred Madonna from her car as she drove towards the acting agency on the other side of town, she was going to follow her dreams whether Matt, Cammie, or Grant liked it. She had her own life, she needed to do something with it.

**AN: So, what do you think? I decided Rachel needed to go after the things she loved in life and give it a happy ending. This is probably the hardest Songfic I've had to do, since I'm not familar with half the things in the song, and I didn't want to just retype the song lyrics and only add names. Thank God for Wikipedia, you have no idea how many things I've had to read off that in the last hour, and how many things I've had to google. But it was fun since I LOVE Bowling For Soup. So anyway, please tell me how horrible my grammer was, or how bad this was. Or the opposite. All I want is that you review please. And I know I should be working on Green Eyes, but I'm collecting data (a.k.a. goofing off) on that, so I can give you an awsome, long chapter. So do me a favor and press the blue button below and save a life. (Well, you know what I mean, right?) Thanks for reading:)**


End file.
